1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pipe part with a socket, the wall being provided with longitudinally extending channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a pipe part with a socket is known per se. In said known pipe part with a socket the longitudinal channels in the wall of said pipe part only extend up to the transition between said pipe part and said socket. A result thereof is that, on using pipe parts the wall of which comprises longitudinally extending channels, the walls of said channels have to be pressed onto each other over the entire length of the socket, so that a socket wall part without longitudinally extending channels is produced. The result of this pressing operation is that considerable problems will occur in practice. Though walls may be pressed onto each other over the length of the socket, the properties of strength of the material of the socket so obtained are often insufficient.
Moreover, welding or heatsealing a socket to a pipe part, the wall of which comprises longitudinally extending channels, will also cause problems, since the ends of the longitudinally extending channels of the pipe part have to be sealed off by disposing an end sealing wall, said wall simultaneously serving as a connection with the socket to be formed.